


Simplicity

by writeitinred



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The Barns, adam is pretty much the only thing that makes sense to ronan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitinred/pseuds/writeitinred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan knows that there are a lot of things that don’t make sense to him, but he thinks that he’s closer to understanding them with Adam by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what this is tbh. I started this fluffy one-shot after I read about Ronan starting to die and I couldn't handle it, so I shut the book and cried a little. Then I started writing. Everyone needs a little pynch in their life though.

Ronan remembers his father telling him a story, like he always used to, right before bed. He remembers a lot of his father’s stories, but he remembers this one the best because it always left him feeling satisfied and warm like a tiny fire had been lit in his veins. Maybe it was because the characters in the story didn’t remind Ronan of himself or his family, it was just a story about things that ended up making _sense_.

He thinks about it from time to time only because he thinks that his father told him that story because he knew that one day some things in Ronan’s life would start making sense, even if the rest just looks like shit.

There are only a few things that make sense to Ronan Lynch, things that he can only count on one hand.

The Barns make sense. It makes sense because for the first time he feels like he’s at peace. It’s still and it’s quiet, and for a while he forgets about the inferno that lights up in his veins every time someone revs an engine. Time just stops for him here.

 He can remember the boy he used to be before his father’s murder. Happy, smiling, carefree Ronan who shared his father’s love for cars and his dreaming ability. That’s who he used to be, and when he’s at the Barns he can almost be that again. Except he can’t and it should make him pissed. He should want to smash his fist into the nearest wall because if he can just go back to the boy he used to be then maybe his life would be a little simpler, but it doesn’t make him pissed.

Just because he’s not that Ronan anymore doesn’t mean things can’t make sense here at the Barns. It’s still peaceful and he can still dream. He can dream of the farm he wants to build and a place for Opal to roam around in while Ronan is doing his best to dream of those things. He can still make the Barns into something more, and that makes sense to him.

Blue and Gansey make sense. He doesn’t know how they make sense because, honestly, they shouldn’t but they do. Blue has grown on him over and the years and he’s amazed that the two of them actually click in some weird sort of way. She’s an asshole, but that’s okay. He is too.

Gansey is just Gansey. He has always made sense to Roan.

Matthew makes sense but that’s only because Ronan dreamt of him a long time ago when he needed someone to understand him and just love him. Declan is still a mystery and Ronan doesn’t think the raging hatred for his older brother will ever truly fade away, but it’s starting to. That at least makes a little sense. Declan is his family and while sometimes he might want to smash his brother’s face into the wall, and he’s sure Declan wants to do the same, they’ll still be there for each other. They’ve come a long way.

The last thing that makes sense to Ronan Lynch is Adam Parrish. Never in a million years did Ronan think that Adam would make sense to him, and maybe he still doesn’t, but Ronan likes to think he does. It’s not Adam’s mind that makes sense because he has long given up trying to figure Parrish’s brain out, but it’s the other things that make sense to Ronan.

Like the way he scrunches up his nose when something frustrates him or the way his hand twitches when he has worked a little too hard on a broken down car. Those things make sense to him, and while there are a lot of things he might not understand about Parrish yet, Ronan likes to think there are a million things he _does_ understand.

Like the way he tries desperately every day to not be like his father, but Ronan doesn’t have to tell him that he’s not. Adam doesn’t want him to either because he wants to come to realize it on his own, but Ronan has already started seeing the changes. Little by little, day by day, Adam is starting to shake off the shackles that the memories of his past have put on him. He’s not his father. Ronan doesn’t need to tell him that, and soon Adam won’t need to tell himself that either.

The way Adam can face problems head on with a no bullshit attitude, but also the way he shies away from people he can’t trust just yet is something that Ronan can also understand. Then again, that’s something Ronan had figured out the moment he met Adam. He won’t budge on school or work and it used to bug the living shit out of Ronan, still does occasionally, but he doesn’t say anything about it now. He lets Adam work himself to the bone because he knows that means something to Adam, but he’s always there for the man when he drops from exhaustion.

Ronan has seen Adam shy away from people who pop up in front of him like some kind of ghost; has seen him try to control his PTSD when they are assaulting him with questions. It’s not so bad now, but he still struggles to control it sometimes. When he ignores the people in front of him and they frown in annoyance, Ronan wishes he could shout at them that he doesn’t mean to ignore anyone. That’s when he touches Adam’s elbow to get him to snap out of it, and afterwards he’s more than charming.

He’s coming to realize that his father won’t be there to hurt him anymore, and when he realizes that for good then there will be no stopping Adam Parrish.

The way Adam kisses is something that also makes sense to Ronan. Sometimes there’s this desperate edge to them that makes Ronan’s heart ache. Adam’s mind goes off as fast as Ronan’s BMW can drive and at the end of the day he knows that one of those thoughts has stuck with Adam. He knows that when Adam’s kisses turn desperate, he wants Ronan to make him forget. He wants Ronan to stop making him think and Ronan is more than happy to help.

When Adam’s kisses are soft and sweet, that means Adam has had a good day. He’s laughing and smiling, arms wrapped around his neck as he kisses Ronan’s lips over and over. Those are the times Ronan lives for, when he can feel Adam’s laughter vibrating through him and there is no anger or sadness behind those eyes. He looks like actual sunshine with his smile and it makes Ronan happy to see that all those defenses Adam puts up come crumbling down when he’s with him.

Ronan knows that there are a lot of things that don’t make sense to him, but he thinks that he’s closer to understanding them with Adam by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos or comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
